Naruto New Life and New Mission
by Nanase Akira
Summary: bagaimana kalo Naruto mati setelah menang melawan Madara, Setelah Ia mati dia di temui tuhan dan dimintai tolong olehnya untuk menolong seorang anak, yang ingin menyelematkan umat manusia dari Gastrea?apakah Naruto akan menerimanya?


Disclaimer: Naruto dan Black Bullet bukan Punya aku

Pairing: Naruto x ?

Rated: M(Jaga-Jaga)

Warning: Semi canon, Gaje, OOC dan lain-lain

Summary: bagaimana kalo Naruto mati setelah menang melawan Madara, Setelah Ia mati dia di temui tuhan dan dimintai tolong olehnya untuk menolong seorang anak, yang ingin menyelematkan umat manusia dari Gastrea?apakah Naruto akan menerimanya?

Chapter 1:Prologue

"Ugh, aku ada dimana?bukannya aku sudah mati"Ucap seorang anak berambut pirang

"benar kamu sudah mati Uzumaki Naruto, ini batas antara dunia mati dan dunia nyata"Ucap sosok misterius berada dibelakangnya, Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

"S-Siapa kau?kenapa aku di sini?"Ucap Naruto tergagap

"Aku adalah Kami-sama, dan kenapa kamu ada disini?karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menolong seorang anak yang ingin menyelematkan manusia dari Gastrea"ucap Kami-sama panjang lebar.

"um, boleh aku tau apa itu Gastrea?dan kenapa Gastrea ingin menyerang manusia?"Tanya Naruto serius

"Gastrea adalah monster virus yang menyerang manusia, mereka ingin menambahkan populasi mereka dengan menyebarkan virus nya kepada manusia(betul gk?). monster itu hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan Varalium dan dengan bantuan terkutuk "Ucao Kami-sama

"aku mengerti, boleh tahu siapa nama anak yang akan aku tolong?"tanya Naruto

"Satomi Rentaro"jawab Kami-sama

"Yosh, aku akan menolong mu Kami-sama"Ucap Naruto dengan Semangat

"hahaha, kamu memang menarik, Naruto Kemari aku ingin memberi ingatan tentang dia yang akan kamu datangi"Ucap Kami-sama

"Ha'i"Ucap Naruto. Naruto pun menghampiri Kami-sama, " Tolong tahan sebentar, ini akan sakit"Jelas Kami-sama.

"arghhh.. Kepala sakit"Ucap Naruto sambil merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Ingatannya seolah-oleh bertambah. Beberapa saat kemudian, sakit dikepala Naruto menghilang

"jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang"Ucap Naruto. Kami-sama yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun tersenyum. Kemudian Ia mengeluarkan sebuah Samurai dan Dual pistol.

"Naruto, Ambil Samurai dan pistol ini"Ucap Kami-sama sambil menyerahkan pedang dan dual pistol tersebut. Naruto pun menerima Samurai dan Dual pistol tersebut. Ia langsung terkejut setelah membuka samurai nya dari sarungnya dan ia makin terkejut karena melihat Dual Pistol tersebut tidak tempat pelurunya

" semurai apa ini, kenapa warna nya hitam? Dan kenapa pistol ini tidak ada tempat pelurunya?"Tanya Naruto, Kami-sam yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"itu semurai yang terbuat dari Varalium yang bisa membelah semua gastrea termasuk gastrea tingkat tinggi, sedangkan senjata yang disatunya itu bernama Dual Pistol atau Silver Crown, Dual pistol itu mempunyai Peluru Varalium yang tidak terbatas."Ucap Kami-sama panjang lebar #plak dicabut nyawa oleh kami sama _)

"dan untuk tempat tinggal mu kamu akan tinggal dengan seorang kakek Bernama Tendou Kikunojou dan mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Tendo Kisara"Ucap Kami-sama. Setelah mengucapkan itu, tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar

"arigato karna telah mempercayai aku Kami-sama"ucap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya"

Beberapa Tahun Kemudian

Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi sesosok remaja yang tampan, dan bahkan adiknya sendiri sering merona karena melihat Naruto tersenyum.

Sekarang Naruo dan adiknya sedang latihan kendo. Mereka berlatih dengan pedang kendo. Adiknya sekarang sedang melakukan serangan kepada Naruto

"Gaya Pertama Menarik pedang Seni Bela diri No 1, Tekisui Seihyou"Ucap Kisara menyerang kakanya. Tapi sayang serang tersebut hanya mengenai papan latihan yang sering dipakainya.

"hampir saja Nii-san kena serangan mu Kisara, serangan cukup mematikan"Puji Naruto

"ne, sekarang giliran Nii-san yang menyerang, Tekisui Seihyou"Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan teknik yang sama dengan Kisara. Tetapi serangan tersebut lebih cepat dari Kisara, sehingga Kisara terkena serang kakanya tersebut.

"ne, serangan Nii-san sangat cepat, aku susah untuk menghindar"Ucap Kisara nyemberut sambil mengingat serangan kakanya yang sangat cepat tersebut. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut hanya terkekeh.

"hahahaha, kamu sangat lucu kalo sedang lucu Kisara"Ucap Naruto masih terkekeh.

"sudahlah Nii-san jangan tertawakan aku"Ucap Kisara Kesal

"gomen,gomen Kisara"ucap Naruto

"lebih baik kita-"ucapan Naruto terpotong karena mendengar suara pintu ketok

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"ucap Naruto, pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok laki laki berambuat biru gelap.

"apakah kalian sudah siap?Naruto-san,Kisarai-san?"Ucap laki-laki itu

"sudah ku bilang berapa kali Rentaro, panggil aku Nii-san"Ucap Naruto sambil cemberut karena Rentaro pernah memanggilnya Nii-san lagi.

"Wakatta,wakatta Nii-sam"ucap Rentaro Pasrah.

"kan begitu lebih bagus, baik kita sekarang berangkat sekolah"Ucap Naruto kepada Rentaro dan Kisara

"Ha'i"Ucap Mereka bareng

Skip Time

Sekarang Rentaro sedang melakukan tugasnya itu memburu gastrea atas permintaan Polisi karena melihat gastrea disebuag apartemen. Ia melihat ada 2 orang depan pintu awal masuk apartemen sedang berbicara

"gomen aku telat, apakah kalian yang meminta bantuan kami?"Ucap Rentaro. 2 orang tersebut menoleh kepada Rentaro.

"kamu siapa gaki?"Ucap lelaki memilik badan lumayan besar. Rentaro lumayan kesal kepadanya karena ia dipanggil bocah. Ia pun menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal petugasnya.

"hah, apakah kamu petugas keamanan sipil yang ditugaskan untuk menolong kami"Ucap Lelaki tersebut.

"tapi kamu masih gaki"ejek lelaki tersebut.

"mau gimana lagi, aku memang petugas sipil"ucap Rentaro sedikit kesal. Lelaki tersebut melihat lagi kartu tanda pengenal petugas sipil Rentaro

"Badan keamanan pemerintahan, kah.. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya"Ucap lelaki tersebut. Rentaro yang mendengar perkataan lelaki tersebut langsung kesal. Ia mengambil kartu tanda pengenalnya dari lelaki tersebut.

"Hei, Bukannya kita disini seharusnya membicarakan perkejaan?"tanya Rentaro

"Lantai Empat"ucap lelaki tersebut.

" orang yang tingal dibawah, melaporkan bawah di atap rumahnya ada tetesan darah"Ucap lelaki tersebut

"kami sudah memeriksa darah tersebut, darah tersebut adalah darah gastrea"ucap lelaki itu

"karena kamu sudah disini aku bisa langsung ke tkp dan ngomong-ngomong dimana inisiatormu?"Ucapnya lagi. setelah Rentaro mendengar perkaataan lelaki itu, ia menyadari. Ia meninggalkan Enju Dijalan.

"soal itu nanti aja kita bahas, lebih baik kita fokus untuk ke tkp dulu"Ucap Rentaro. Mereka telah sampai di depan tempat tkp dan disana ada 3 orang petugas yang sedang menjaga tempat tkp

"Oh inspektur"Ucap salah satu petugas yang ada depan tempat tkp

"bagaimana, ada perkembangan?"

"ada 2 orang tadi masuk kedalam untuk memeriksa tempat tkp dan sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali"Ucap petugas

"bodoh,sudah ku bilang jangan ada yang masuk dulu sebelum petugas sipil datang"marah Inspektur

"biar aku yang memeriksan kedalam"ucap Rentaro

Ia pun menobrak pintu tempat tkp tersebut, lalu ia masuk. Setelah Rentaro masuk ia melihat 2 mayat sedang tertempel dinding dan seorang memakai topeng sedang berdiri depan 2 mayat tersebut.

"sepertinya kau terlambat, tuan petugas keamanan"ucap lelaki bertopeng

"Apa?.. Apa kau salah satu dari kami"tanya Rentaro

"Aku juga bermaksud untuk mengejar Gastrea yang ada di tempat ini, tetapi aku bukan dari kalian"Ucap lelaki bertopeng

"Karena aku yang telah membunuh mereka"Ucapnya lagi

Rentaro pun langsung melesat meninju lelaki tersebut, tapi bisa tahan lelaki tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Lumayan"Ucapnya. Rentaro mencoba meninjunya lagi namun bisa tahannya. Lelaki tersebut menendang Rentaro ke dinding.

'ugh, tendangan lelaki tersebut kuat sekali'batin Rentaro.

Kring..kring...kring..

Hp lelaki tersebut berbunyi, ia mengangkat hpnya tersebut.

"Halo, apakah itu kau kohina?"tanyanya. para pasukan pun datang ingin menembak lelaki tersebut, namun terdahului oleh lelaki tersebut menembak.

**(Injen Kokutenfu)(Injen Genmeika)**

"sungguh hebat siapa namamu?

"Satomi Rentaro"

"Satami-kun kah? Sampai ketemu lagi"ucapnya

"siapa sebenarnya kau?"tanya Rentaro

"orang yang akan akan menghancurkan dunia ini, tidak yang bisa menghentikkan ku"ucapnya sebelum terjun dari jendela.

With Enju

"Rentaro, Baka. Ia meninggalkan ku"ucap Enju sambil berlari

"Gadis kecil"

"ada apa lagi?, aku sedang terburu-buru"ucap enju kesal, kekesalan tersebut langsung berubah menjadi syok karena melihat lelaki yang ada depannya

"bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan pulang"

"apakah kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu"tanya Enju

"tidak yang bisa aku bantu lagi untukmu"

"apakah kamu memilik pesan terakhir?"tanya Enju

"apakah kau sudah mengingatnya?"tanya Enju. Lelaki tersebut langsung berubah menjadi gastrea berbentuk laba-laba dan menyemburkan jaring laba-laba kepada Enju membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"apaan ini?"Kesal Enju, menyerang Enju dengan kakinya. Rentaro yang baru datang dengan inspikur dikejutkan karena, mereka melihat enju akan diserang dengan kaku Gastrea tersebut , Rentaro mengeluarkan pistolnya dan bersiap menembakannya. Tetapi ia terdahului seseorang yang membawa samurai, lelaki tersebut menebas kaki Gastrea itu. Rentaro yang melihat Enju selamat langsung menghampirinya

"Enju kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Rentaro

"iya aku tidak apa-apa"

"serangga yang merepotkan, beraninya menyerang seseorang sedang tidak bisa bergerak"Ucap Naruto. Rentaro yang mendengar suara Nii-san langsung mencari asal suara tersebut. Betapa syoknya dia, karena yang menolong Enju tadi adalah Nii-sannya.

"N-Nii-san apa yang kau lakukan disini"Tanya Rentaro masik dalam keadaan syok

"menolong Inisiator mu dan melenyapkan Gastrea tersebut"Jelas Naruto

Naruto melesat ke atas Gastrea tersebut dan bersiap Gastrea tersebut.

**(Tekisui Seihyou)**

Serang Naruto tersebut berhasil menghancurkan Gastrea tersebut. Rentaro yang melihat warna samurai Nii-sannya itu hanya bingung. Kenapa ada samurai yang berwarna hitam, ia mencoba bertanya kepada Nii-sannya

"Nii-san itu samurai apa?kenapa berwarna Hitam?"tanya

"ini samurai yang terbuat dari Varalium"Ucap Naruto santai, sedangkan mereka bertiga sangat terkejut karena mendengar jawaban tersebut

"pedang yang sangat mengerikan anak muda"ucap inspiktur.

"Terima kasih pujianny, dan untuk kalin tolong Rahasia kan ini kepada Kisara dan Kakek karena aku tidak mau mereka khawatir kepadaku"Ucap Naruto

"Ha'i Nii-san"Ucap mereka bareng

**With Naruto**

Sekarang ia sedang menuju ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia sekarang telah sampai di pasar. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya karen ia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang dikeroyok warga.

"apaka yang kalian lakukan kepadanya"Tanya Naruto marah

"kami sedang memukuli anak terkutuk tersebut karena ia mencuri makanan ditoko ku."ucapnya salah satu warga.

"berapa harga makanan yang dicurinya?"tanya Naruto kesal, bisa-bisanya mereka memukuli bocah masih kecil sampai mengeluarkan darah seperti

"50 yen"Ucapnya warga itu

"nih ambil, kembaliannya untuk kamu saja dan kalian tolong pergi dari tempat ini"Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan 100 yen kepada warga tersebut. Warga tadinya memukuli anak kecil tersebut sudah pergi. Naruto menghampiri anak tersebut.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto Lembut  
"Terima Kasih Telah menyelamatkanku"Ucap Anak itu sambil membuka matanya. Mata itu anak itu berwarna biru celah.

"Namaku Tendo Naruto, Kamu siapa?"Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak mempunyai Nama Naruto-san"Ucapnya

"Bagaimana kalo yang kasih kamu nama?"ucap Naruto

"Benarkah Naruto-san ?Ucap anak itu berbinar-binar. Naruto yang melihat tingkat anak tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, dan mulai sekarang namamu Tina Sprout"

TBC

Gomen, kalo shin bikin fic baru lagi.. shin bakal update fic yang satunya secepatnya.. Kenapa shin bikin naruto xover black bullet? Karena ide tiba-tiba ada di kepala ku.. di sini Tina bukan posisi 97, dan bakal menyerang satenshi-sama bukan tina tapi OC bikinan aku... Mohon Review Minna-san...


End file.
